The search for Aruto
by Rozar Chrome
Summary: An extremely old story. Call me sentimental, but I'm leaving it here.


What if…

I woke up to find I had an egg on my bed and cat ears and tail?

_Yo. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I am from Japan. My father had mysteriously disappeared after a violin concert and my mother had married to another man, the boss of an organization called Black Diamond. Although my mother said that my father disappeared with all his possessions I still had one object to remind me of him. His violin._

It was just a normal morning when I woke up. I got dressed for school and looked in the mirror. I was ready to go to school. But something looked different, I looked again. I had cat ears and tail! I looked at my bed to check that it wasn't my little sister's prank. Nothing suspicious except for a black and white egg with patterns of black cats on it. An egg! Why was there an egg on my bed and why had I grown cat ears and tail! I'm a boy for god's sake! This was freaking me out! I decided that the cat ears and tail must have been my imagination. I looked back at the egg it was still there. I tucked the egg into my school bag, grabbed my white violin case and dashed down the stairs.

Once at school I went straight to the classroom. My friends weren't there yet. I was early. I decided to practice playing my violin. I played a song that I wrote. It had a sad sweet melody and it reminded me of my father, Tsukiyomi Aruto. Every note was perfect, filling my heart with tears. Every memory of Aruto floating around in my head. Those were the happy times, before he was gone. Then came the sad times.

_I ran with my mother although I didn't know who she was running after. Then I saw who she was running after. It was someone who was disappearing into the mist. As he went deeper in to the mist my mother ran slower and slower. I ran faster until my legs could do no more. 'Aruto' I heard my mother whisper._

I put my violin away and sat down in my seat. The memories of my real father still played around in my mind. I knew what I had to do now. It had been 9 years since my father disappeared and so I had matured enough to find my true father. I walked out of the classroom since I was earlier than I thought. All of a sudden I found myself walking inside what seemed like a planetarium. It was almost 7:00 am and there was still an hour to go until school started. He sat down heavily on one of chairs and saw the stars slowly appear. A man who looked like himself but with blond hair walked over to him and sat on the chair next to Ikuto. 'Do you feel lost?' he asked. 'How do you know?' I returned a question. 'When people are lost, it seems that they always find themselves walking to this planetarium.' He answered unrevealingly. 'My name is Tsukasa.' 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto' I replied bored.

Suddenly I felt something moving in my bag. It was the egg! Tsukasa finally noticed my cat ears and exclaimed 'so, you have a Chara right!' 'A chara', I questioned. 'It's an egg that is born from your heart.' He said. 'An egg born from your heart', I murmured. Tsukasa smiled, 'yes, your chara should be born soon. It will help your wish-'. 'To be free ~ nya!'. All of a sudden, a 'chara' had popped out of the egg!

'Can everyone see the chara?' I asked Tsukasa a few minutes later. 'Of course not!' Tsukasa exclaimed, 'only people who have a chara whether in past, present or near future.' Ignoring Tsukasa, my chara said, 'I've come to help you find your dad! Yo! My name is Yoru ~ nya! By the way you're still in character transformation.' 'Character Transformation? Is that my ears and tail?' 'Yup,' replied Yoru cheerfully, 'it makes you act like a cat! 'Cause your dream was to be free like a cat ~ nya! Why don't we go find your father now?' 'I never thought it would be as simple as that', murmured Ikuto.

'I'm ready!' Ikuto announced to Tsukasa happily the next morning. First of all they were going to search in Paris where the Black Diamond office was. Tsukasa had many suspicions of the Black Diamond organization. So that was why he decided to go to Paris to search for his father.

In Paris, Ikuto got angry at Tsukasa for not hiring a hotel for them to stay at. Yoru was fine with that though, 'cats can sleep anywhere' he had said. But Ikuto wasn't sure about Tsukasa. Now Tsukasa was searching for shelter while Ikuto lay on the roof of a house with Yoru. Tsukasa seemed really flustered so Ikuto said 'you can just ask my step-dad.' Tsukasa was reluctant at that, but agreed.

The next morning Tsukasa came to Ikuto having great news. While staying at The Black Diamond office he spied on Ikuto's step-dad and found out his name, which was Nikaido. He also found that Nikaido kept something or someone imprisoned in some secret area below the office which could only be entered by a secret code.

Ikuto, Tsukasa and Yoru decided to follow Nikaido into the secret area. Ikuto had also agreed to character transform, so that he could sneak in easier. It was a risky plan, but it was for Ikuto's father so it was worth it all.

Once they were in the building, they stalked a man with dark brown hair who was walking quickly to what looked like a trap door. But as the Nikaido opened the trap door they saw it was a lift. Yoru managed to peek over Nikaido's shoulder while he was typing the code so they could get in to the lift without having to hide from Nikaido.

In the lift there were many buttons and wires. Tsukasa studied the buttons and wires carefully before pressing a red coloured egg-shaped button with 3 blue dashes on it. All of a sudden the lift jolted and then bolted down in a straight line. As we stepped out we saw we were in a long corridor with many doors. There was a large brass door at the very end. Yoru whispered 'I think I can sense a chara coming from that big door ~ nya', pointing at the large door at the end of the corridor. So we crept along the hallway and eavesdropped at the large door. We heard someone whispering evilly. It seemed to be Nikaido. We opened the door slightly and saw another person who had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like me except older. _It's my true father, _I realised.

We noticed that Nikaido was walking towards the door. So we quickly hid behind the tall plant pot that we happened to find next to the door. Ikuto peeked through the plant and saw Nikaido looking at a watch murmuring something that sounded like 'it's almost time'. I looked at him wondering whether he knew we were looking for my father or not. But when he walked straight past us, I smirked. What an idiotic man. We crept out of our hiding and watched quietly as Nikaido disappeared into the lift. Tsukasa smiled, 'here's our chance', he said. They opened the door again and saw the blue haired man sitting down on a wooden chair. He looked weak so he didn't notice Ikuto and Tsukasa watching him. He was talking to a chara who looked like Yoru but with a violin. Ikuto remembered that he brought his violin with him. He took his violin out and played a happy song that his father wrote. His fingers played smoothly, happily this time, now that he had found his father. Aruto looked up, hope shining in his eyes as he saw Ikuto playing the worn out violin that he had left behind. 'Nya ~ chya!' Yoru squealed happily, relaxing in the music. Ikuto smiled at his father and was about to say something when they heard running footsteps coming towards them. The door burst open and there stood Nikaido, with armed men behind him.

Yoru re-character changed with Ikuto and they fell in to battle, Ikuto's neko claws slashing at the enemies furiously. But as the claws came near Nikaido and his men, something reflected the attack! The armed men shot what looked like black Xs towards him. Ikuto blocked one of them using his neko claws, but then jumped up onto a ledge near the top of the room. 'Koneko! Character change!' Aruto character changed with another cat like chara, except Aruto had a violin instead of neko claws. He played a piercing sound on his violin. The path of the bow turned into a purple slash that flew towards the enemy. As they were distracted, I quickly slashed at them, felling them against each other. Tsukasa went to the door, quietly in case there were more men working for the Black Diamond. Aruto, Ikuto, Tsukasa and Yoru crept out of the building.

Aruto laughed. We were reunited again! As Tsukasa watched them, a smile spread across his face. 'Thank you so much for helping me!' I said to Tsukasa. Fighting made me tired but it was well worth it. Aruto and Ikuto embraced again. _Finally, everything is perfect… _I thought.

The next morning, we left Paris to go back to Japan. Once we were back, Aruto explained why he left. He had been threatened by Nikaido who said if Aruto left his family to go to Paris without saying a word, then he would not harm his family. He also promised that once he got there that he would block all connections to his family. But once he got to Paris he had been caught by Nikaido's men. Then Ikuto's mother remarried to Nikaido. That was all before Koneko was born, Aruto explained.

By Lin C

Or Ikuto T

Now the whole Tsukiyomi family was reunited, there would be no more sad things to think about in life, right? Or are there any more problems? Either way, the Tsukiyomi family was happy to be reunited once again.

Ikuto's real family

Character transformation

Character transformation

Tsukiyomi Aruto

Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Yoru

Tsukasa

Ikuto's little sister

Nikaido

*neko means cat in Japanese *nya means miaow in Japanese


End file.
